


Anniversary Gift

by Nick_367



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Sex, Iwa is a softie, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Mentions of Sex, POV Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_367/pseuds/Nick_367
Summary: Follow Hajime as he remises his wedding and the events prior to while searching for an anniversary gift.Trigger Warning: Homophobic Language
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Anniversary Gift

Hajime had been to 6 stores in the past 2 days. He kept looking for flowers for Tooru because of their anniversary. They had been married for a year and Hajime wanted to make it special for them. 

Unfortunately for Hajime, he had not had the help of his parents to plan their anniversary and could not ask Tooru’s parents either, so he was nervous. 

Tooru had not talked to his parents in over a year and had no intention of talking to them anytime soon. His parents did not support his marriage to Hajime and treated the couple like trash every time they had talked before marrying. Tooru had told his husband not to contact his parents because he wanted nothing to do with them.

Hajime knew that Tooru missed his parents a lot, but he knew the younger boy's parents would never accept them. As Hajime walked to find another flower shop, he thought about their wedding and events before. 

*Flashback to a little over a year ago* 

"Mom! Dad! Hajime and I are getting married!" Tooru told his parents at dinner that night, while Iwaizumi sat next to him. 

Tooru’s dad spit out his water before saying, "What?" 

"I said that Haji and I are getting married." 

"No," Tooru’s father said, anger showing in his voice.

"What do you mean 'no?' It's not your decision, dad. Besides, both of you were fine with Iwa-chan and I dating until now!" Tooru began raising his voice, so Hajime grabbed the brown-eyed boy's hand to calm him down. 

"We had figured this was a phase. We assumed y'all would break up soon. We didn't think you actually were a fucking fag." 

Hajime could not stay silent anymore and he began to speak, nearly yelling, "Excuse you?! I was going to stay quiet, but how dare you say that about Tooru, your son! He has done everything he can to please you both and the two of you have the nerve to say that! You both knew he was bisexual and we’ve been together for three years so don’t say you thought we would break up soon! You know he loves me and that I love him! And don’t you ever call him a fag again! The two of you are pathetic excuses as human beings and parents. Fuck you both." 

"Who do you think you are? Hajime-kun, you may have been here since you were a kid, but this is not your family," Tooru’s mother said, very coldly. 

"Don't talk to him like that!" Tooru yelled, "C'mon Hajime, we're leaving," he said, grabbing Hajime’s hand as they left the house. As they walked out Hajime made sure to say, “It’s Iwaizumi-kun to the two of you. You no longer have the right to call me by my first name.”

The weeks after that, Tooru had tried to get his parents to budge, with Hajime’s help, but every time they did, the boys were cussed at and called homophobic slurs. 

The boys had come to a conclusion that their wedding would be cheap. Hajime’s parents were struggling with money and Tooru’s parents would not support them. They would only accept things if the couple broke up, which they both refused.

Not long after, it was their wedding day. As they could not afford much, they chose to elope. It was not the happiest of wedding days because Tooru really wanted his parents there, but he wanted to marry Hajime so much more. It made the two men feel better that Hajime’s parents were there. The two were ready to say their vows which they finally did, with Tooru saying them first.

"Iwaizumi Hajime, you are my best friend, my partner, and most importantly, my lover. I know we have had our struggles, especially over the last few months, but I love you more than anything. I know our marriage will not be easy, but I know we will always be okay. 

"It's like how when we were 14 and we fought to the point where it got violent. I must admit, not our finest moment. It was so bad, we did not speak for 3 months, probably because you broke my wrist and I broke your arm. The point of this is that after those 3 months, we finally talked things out and fixed our problem. 

"We've always managed to fix our problems and we become stronger each time, and we always will. I love you in the past, the present, and for the rest of my life, Haji," Tooru finished his vows. He and Hajime were both crying a lot. They both pulled out tissues and wiped their runny noses before Hajime began his own vows. 

"Oikawa Tooru, you are also my best friend, partner, and lover. I have been your best friend since we were children. Sometime later, you became my volleyball partner as well. Sometime after we turned 18, you became my lover. 

"I know I'm not the best person, so I have no idea what I did to deserve an angel like you. You were there when I struggled with my sexuality, when I first got my heart broken, every time I lost my temper, and each time I hurt you, you were there. You were always there and you have always stood by me, and I love you for that.

"You're the love of my life and I'll always be with you. Even if somewhere along the way, we end this, I'll stay by your side, because before I was your lover, I was your best friend, and that's what I'll be till the day I die. I love you, Tooru," by the time Hajime finished, Tooru was silently sobbing. 

The wedding finished as the two kissed and left the place they had eloped. That day Tooru had walked in as Oikawa Tooru and walked out as Iwaizumi Tooru. And they could not be more happy than they were in that moment.

*Back to Present* 

Hajime had finally gotten to another flower shop. He looked around and found the flowers he had been looking for. He grabbed three Lisianthus', one was pink and two were white; two purple orchids, two blue hydrangeas, one white peony, and two baby's breath flowers. He had a bouquet made of these. Hajime had picked them out because of what they mean because he knew Tooru would know what they meant when he saw them. 

Hajime took the flowers home and prepared their anniversary dinner. By the time he finished, Tooru had returned from work and went to take a shower. He came out dressed and ready for their dinner. 

Tooru got to the table and gasped at what he saw. Hajime had prepared a nice meal and had set the table up nicely. 

"Haji, what is this?" 

"Happy anniversary, baby," Hajime said, giving Tooru the bouquet. The latter gasped in joy, recognizing each flower he had studied. 

"Thank you, Hajime! Happy anniversary! I love you!" Tooru said, wrapping his arms around his husband, pulling him into a tight hug. 

"I love you too," Hajime said, reciprocating the hug and standing on his tip-toes to give Tooru a kiss on the lips. 

"Now, Tooru, do you want to eat what I made you before it gets cold?" Hajime asked. 

"Yes! Thank you, my love."

They ate dinner, watched a movie, had sex, and cuddled in bed that night. They were about to go to sleep before Tooru turned around to face his husband staring into his eyes.

“You know, I’m really glad that I get to stare at your beautiful green eyes for the rest of my life and that I get to run my hands through that beautiful, dark brown, hedgehog styled hair of yours,” Tooru said running his hands through Hajime’s hair.

Hajime pushed Tooru’s hand away and scowled before saying, “I don’t look like a damn hedgehog you ass.”

“Yes you do. But you’re my hedgehog and I love your spiky hair,” the brunette said, flirtily causing Hajime’s cheeks to turn deep shades of red.

“And you’re my annoying as hell, occasionally narcissistic, petty, whiny husband.”

“Wow,” Tooru rolls his eyes, “I compliment you and all you do is insult me. I’m hurt.” The taller male began to fake pout.

“You are also beautiful, brilliant, kind, both physically and mentally strong, and loving as well. You’re perfect in my eyes, my love,” Hajime smiled at Tooru and gave him a short peck on the lips. The latter was shocked because while he and Hajime had been together for several years and had known each other for many more, he knew Hajime was not someone who openly says that stuff. Yes, Hajime was affectionate, but very rarely did he show affection with words, so it had Tooru taken aback when he said that so casually.

“Wow,” Tooru said after minutes of silence.

“What?”

“Nothing. You just very rarely say things like that.”

“I’m sorry I don’t tell you how perfect you are so often. I’ll try to be better at that and tell you more often,” Hajime said, feeling a bit bad about the fact that he hardly compliments his husband.

“Please don’t. I like how you are. Besides you show your affection without words more often and that’s okay. I don’t think I could handle you calling me beautiful every day, it may feel a bit fake. Besides, with the rarity of your compliments, it makes each compliment more special to me,” Tooru said, reassuring the shorter male.

“Oh. So you couldn’t handle me calling you beautiful? What if I regularly told you how sexy you are, my darling,” Hajime said with a smirk on his face and leaning closer to his husband.

Tooru blushed before pushing back Hajime’s face, laughing and saying, “Oh my gosh you idiot. Go to sleep.”

“Fine. Goodnight my shitty husband. I love you.”

“I love you too, my hedgehog. Now cuddle me,” Tooru said, turning around so that his back was against Hajime’s chest and Hajime wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist as they cuddled to sleep. Before he fell asleep all Hajime could think was,  _ This is home _ , and then he fell asleep holding his beautiful husband who he knew he would do anything for.

**Author's Note:**

> Meaning of the flowers: 
> 
> *Hydrangeas represent perseverance  
> *Lisianthus represent gratitude and an everlasting bond  
> *Orchids symbolize beauty  
> *Peonies symbolize happy marriage  
> *baby's breath represents everlasting love
> 
> I would also really love some feedback on this.
> 
> Follow my Insta: k.__.editz for updates


End file.
